


Princess Style

by asdfghjkl_OTPs



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdfghjkl_OTPs/pseuds/asdfghjkl_OTPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin reminds Haru of an agreement they made in elementary: to see which of them was taller once they got older and the winner has to carry the loser princess style. (Based on a skit from the 1/26/14 Free! talk event. One-shot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Style

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to let any of you Tumblr users know that I posted this before I got home from school, so I didn't see the translations of what happened at the event, That's why they don't really match up :/

Hearing the sound of bare feet slapping against the deck of the pool Haru looked up and locked eyes with Rin. Haru pulled himself up and out of the pool to stand next to his friend. He shook his head, sending water droplets everywhere, before asking, “What’s up?”

Rin grinned and threw an arm around Haru’s shoulders, causing him to stumble a bit. “Do you remember that deal we made back in elementary?”

Haru narrowed his eyes and turned his head away from Rin. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He lied.

The redhead snorted at his response. “Sure you don’t. We decided that, once we got older, we’d see who was taller and that would decide which of us was better than the other. Plus the winner has to carry the loser princess-style while running 100 meters.” He retracted his arm and planted his hands on his hips. “I’m 177cm! What about you, Haru?”

Haru pursed his lips and refused to look at Rin. He knew he was shorter than Rin, and he didn’t want to do something so embarrassing!

When Haru didn’t immediately answer him, Rin puffed out his chest smiled cockily. “You don’t want to tell me because you know you’re shorter than I am!” Haru grimaced and that just egged him on. “I knew it! C’mon, tell me how tall you are!”

The raven haired teen sighed and frowned. “I don’t see why you care so much.” He muttered before turning to look at Rin. “I’m 175cm.”

Rin jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, pointing at the changing rooms. “Then go get dressed so we can do this.”

“Don’t want to.”

“We made a deal.”

“I’ll grow 3cm by tomorrow.”

Rin smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. “Haru, it doesn’t work that way. Just go get changed.”

“Fine, but only on one condition. I get to keep my swimsuit on.” Haru stated, crossing his arms over his chest. If he had to do something like this then at least he should feel comfortable.

“Wouldn’t that make this weird?” Rin paused for a moment before shaking his head with a sigh. "Whatever, this is faster anyways so I'll stay like this, too." Without saying anything else the redhead stepped forward and scooped Haru off his feet.

The raven haired teen blinked as he could tell Rin was struggling to hold him. "If I'm too heavy for you then just put me down." He muttered, forcing his expression to stay neutral.

"Shut up! Doing that would be like admitting you're better than me." Rin snapped in response before shifting so Haru rolled closer to his chest.

Haru instinctively threw his arms around Rin's neck at the sudden movement, afraid of being dropped. When he realized when he'd done his face turned dark red and he turned his head away so he didn't have to look Rin in the eye.

The taller teen chuckled at him. "Seems to me like you don't want me to put you down."

Haru pursed his lips stubbornly. "No, I don't want to be droppped. There's a difference. Just start running so we can get this over with."

Rin tightened his grip and grinned at Haru. "As you wish, _Princess_." He teased as he beg jogging.

The entire time they were like that they bickered and teased each other, but Haru had to admit he really didn't mind. It felt odd, but not in a bad way. It actually felt kinda nice, but he'd never say that out loud.


End file.
